Running Wild
by ItalianRose17
Summary: Koda North, a Guardian of legends among Keepers, is sent to Vail with orders to join the new Haldis pack. With her stoic beta Dante at her side, will things play out like they're supposed to, or will Koda butt heads with her new pack mates and Alpha?
1. Chapter 1

Mountain air filled my lungs as I dashed through the darkened wilderness. An ebony star filled night paired perfectly with the moons lunar brilliance enveloped me as I ran. My legs pumped fast beneath me but there was no strenuous pain accompanying it, just the familiar thrum of my paws against frost bitten soil. I felt utterly weightless, as if I closed my eyes I would no longer be running, but flying. I would be in my own world, no longer a well groomed prisoner, but free.

Wanting to escape reality, I put in another burst of speed. Kicking my legs to move faster. My breath came in white puffs with each pant, leaving a quickly dispersing trail of clouds in my wake. I only slowed when I reached a trickling stream that cut through the mountain side. Icy water streaming over countless eroded pebbles, twinkling stars dancing along its mirror like surface as it pooled forever downward.

The chilly waters soaked the silver coat of my legs as I came to a stop at its muddy shore line. I bent down, my muzzle grazing the flowing surface. A brooding grey wolf stared me down through the moving water, its mossy green eyes distinct even in the darkest of nights. I pawed the watery mirror sending the ashen colors of the wolf swirling like a ruined painting, disrupting my reflection.

I lapped up the icy liquid, my parched tongue relishing in the new found drink.

The sound of a twig snapping pulled my head up. My eyes darting around the forest that surrounded me, though there was no one in sight a slow growl rumbled through my chest. All my senses were on high alert as I surveyed the winter bare trees. I lifted my snout and tested the air for game, though I knew already that the culprit hadn't been an innocent wandering deer or fattened hare.

I caught the sent as a slight breeze stirred through the mountainous air, an unfamiliar fragrance filling my nostrils. It was the smell of heady leather and sandalwood, distinctly wolf.

I howled into the night, making my presence known to all things living.

An answering vigor cry of an Alpha wadded through the woods, its closeness raising my hackles. My ears twitched back and forth as they focused in on the direction of crunching leaves. The sound getting closer and closer as the lone wolf followed my scent. My snarl echoed through the night as I spun around to face the wolf who'd emerged carefully into the clearing behind me. The charcoal black wolf bristled and bared his teeth at my hostility, his dark eyes glinting like angry black diamonds in the faint moonlight.

I bared my own canid fangs, a low steady growl filling the air between us as I stood my ground. He raised his muzzle high and low, testing the air of my scent, no doubt. His dark eyes glued to me as he paced deliberately forward, closing the great distance between us.

I gave a ferocious bark and snapped my teeth in quick succession not moving from my spot but showing I didn't like his proximity. _Come one step closer and I'll rip your fur from your flesh. _I thought. Though I wouldn't mind a good bloody fight with this lone wolf, I just didn't really feel like killing a ignorant animal because he got too curious.

He froze mid step, his flickering gaze narrowing slightly.

_You're a Guardian. _

The thought wasn't my own, but instead came from the wolf in front of me- _Guardian _in front of me. My rumbling growl ceased as I caught his words, and I cocked my head to the side as I eyed him from ears to tail. _As are you, apparently. _I thought wearily. _Who are you and what do you want?_

_Who I am isn't important. _He hunched his back and gave off a low warning growl. _I'm the Alpha and your on __my turf__. Leave now or I'll be forced to attack, leaving your blood to coat these grounds._

I yawned and stretched my body out in a show of blasé. _Somebody's a little to egotistical. _I sniffed._ I might just have to dull that down for you. You know, show you who's really the boss._ I jumped up with a challenging snarl.

He licked his barred fangs. _I have no qualms with fighting a girl. _

_Is that so? Well why haven't you attacked me yet_? I pawed the ground. _Afraid it'll be your blood that coats this ground? _I met his black eyes with my green ones unflinchingly, portraying my fearlessness._ Because it will be._

With a booming snarl he lunged at me, fangs glinting a bluish white in the ebony night. He sailed past me as I rolled easily out of the way, my paws lithe against the slippery mud. He spun around to face me eyes set with bloodlust as he snapped his chops in raging succession.

Adrenaline slithered like an angry snake through my veins, an always familiar feeling in the heat of battle. Though my heart was racing, I pranced in taunting circles around the Alpha making him angrier with each passing second. His next lunched aimed for my hamstring, his dagger-like teeth threatening to rip the muscle from my limber bones.

I danced backwards out of his reach, and gave a provoking wag of my tail. _Come on Alpha, you can do better than __that. _I sent a bitter laugh with my thoughts.

_Quit avoiding me and __fight_. He snarled.

_Have it your way_. I thought. Pressing my belly low to the ground I tensed my hind legs in an awaited launch. I sprung forward barreling into the wolfs furry body sending us sliding waywardly in the cool slick mud. His teeth sank into the flesh of my shoulder the same moment my own tore into his. His blood filling my mouth with the essence of smoky honey as I bit down harder, ignoring the pain of his fangs in my own flesh.

He released his hold on me first, trying instead to get an angle at my throat. That was a big mistake on his part, for I darted sideways in a quick bound and came back with a blow to his flank. Slipping on the watery soil he toppled over on his back giving me the advantage. Without hast I flung myself on top of him, pinning him to the frostbitten earth as my jaws clamped firmly around his windpipe. It wasn't his claws that dug painfully into my abdomen, or his whimpering snarl that stopped my last killing blow. Instead it was a distant howl that pulled my head up and unclenched my teeth from his throat.

_Well that was fun, Alpha. But it seems my times up. _I thought, with a wistful laugh. I rolled off of him in one swift movement and shook out my muddy grey fur as he scrambled to his feet. _Until next time._ I let out an answering howl, piercing the night with my skyward song. The black wolf raised his hackles but didn't pursue me as I bolted into the now silent forest.

High on lingering adrenaline of the fight, I ran faster then ever. The icy air flattening my silver fur against me, wind blown. I bounded over jagged rocks and fallen trees as I made my way toward the call that summoned me. It only took me what felt like mere fleeting seconds before I busted through two biting pines, entering the clearing of a ragged drop off.

An ashen brown wolf sat at the cliffs edge, watching the tip of the rising sun on a distant glowing horizon. He glanced at me curiously as I trotted over to sit beside him. _How was your hunt?_

_Better then I expected. _My tongue lulled out as I gave him a wolfy grin.

He leaned his muzzle towards mine and licked clotted blood off my snout. I grumbled as he cleaned my fur but didn't pull away from him. _Doesn't taste like venison. _His ember eyes assessed me, and he caught sight of the wound at my shoulder. _Your hurt._ He whined, pawing the earth.

I sniffed the bleeding gash on my side unconcerned. _Just a little cut, nothing to fret over._

_Nothing to fret over my ass. _He glowered and turned his chest towards me. _Go on, drink_. He ordered.

I let out an exasperated huff but nicked is bare chest with my fangs, drawing a trickling stream of crimson. _I know it's your job to protect me, but lets get real. _I thought, lapping up his blood, the taste of biting honey filling my mouth. _I can take care of myself. I'm not just some incompetent pup. _

He gave a barking laugh and nudged the underside of my jaw affectionately. _You know it's the Keepers orders Koda._ He licked the rest of the blood from my muzzle. _I know you can take care of yourself, but that doesn't mean I wont help you any chance I get, even if it weren't demanded. _

_Yeah, yeah. I get it._ I touched the tip of my nose to his_. Speaking of Keepers, _An annoyed growl rumbled through me. _We better get going. You know how Efron gets when I'm not on time._

He let out a viscous snarl at the keepers name, but gave a solemn nod. Turning away from the purple and orange hues of dawn, we bounded down the mountain side, towards our awaiting master… and our new home in Veil.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so wasn't sure if I was actually going to continue writing this, but i figured _hey why not_. Fair warning though, this is my first fanfiction story ever, so please excuse the mistakes. Reviews will be greatly appreaciated! 3 -Rose**

"Dakota North," Efron Banes silky voice ate at my skin, sending icy fingers up my spin and raising my invisible hackles as he trailed a finger along my exposed collar bone. "Meet my son Logan." He gestured to the young Keeper with a flick of his wrist. The boy no older then me, seventeen nearing eighteen, with a pair of dark sunglasses covering his eyes, gave me a chilling smile. He unsheathed a small box and tapped out a clove cigarette, lighting the end with a sudden flame that crackled from his finger tip.

"It's nice to finally meet you Dakota." He said, blowing a ring of smoke in my face. I resisted the urge to sneeze as the toxic cloud stormed my nostrils.

"It's my honor." I said, with a low bow. Though truth be told, I didn't care to be in his presence in the slightest. In fact, I wanted very much to snap off his fingers that clutched the reeking cigarette.

Logan Banes grin widened at my gesture and he lifted his glasses up to show his eyes, his piercing gaze raking along my body. Efron gave a low chuckle at his sons interest, as he poured himself a glass of glistening amber liquid. By the smell of the distilled spirits I presumed it was some sort of brandy. After taking a long swig he spoke. "As you already know, Logan here will be the master of the new forming pack." He twirled his drink sending ice cubes clanking against the glass barrier, his eyes resting forever on me.

I nodded. "So I've been told." I glanced lazily at the young Keeper. "Congratulations on your," I groped for words. "_Promotion_." I said at last. No longer wanting to stand in a formal show, I folded myself into one of the many leather seats. Crossing both my legs and arms as I gave Efron a level look. "Though I'm still not sure as to what _my_ place is here, yet."

Efron raised an eyebrow at my abruptness, but didn't question it. We both knew I wasn't just some play thing Guardian, nor someone who was inferior to _any_ Keeper. The only thing that kept my hostility in check was a swirling dark mass in one of the shady corners of the extravagant room. A wraith. Its black tar tentacles floating in the air like Logan's cigarette smoke. "Of course." said Efron. "I wouldn't have summoned someone of your stature without good cause."

I bristled as Logan sat beside me and wrapped an arm indolently around my shoulders. I gave him a cool smile, showing slightly sharpened fangs. He frowned but didn't drop his hand. "I understand that you have never been in a proper pack, correct?" He said, taking a long pull from his smoky vice.

I raised a dubious eyebrow. "That is correct." I agreed. "Dante is the only companion I keep." My beta was no where in sight at the moment. Given specific orders to leave me alone with my new masters. He had agreed with reluctance, though I was sure he was no further than a mile away. He never was. He'd always been one to follow me around like a stoic, looming, shadow.

"I've heard stories of how you came to meet him, but I'm curious as to if they're just rumors," Logan eyed me. "Or if they are indeed true."

I grasped one of his long fingers and peeled his arm from my shoulders, dropping it to his lap as I stood up, seeking a spot by a lonesome window. I peered out into the early morning, fog drifted like a white curtain over Vail's curving streets. I rested my fingertips against the glass of the window, itching to be outside in the nipping mountainous air. "What have you heard?" I murmured, not taking my eyes from the beautiful painting behind the window.

Logon cleared his throat before speaking. "Its been said you turned him on your own whim. That he was just a child you happened to stumble upon one day." His voice took on a hard edge. "And that you disobeyed the Keepers laws to do it."

I couldn't help myself as a laugh took hold of me. I turned to the Keeper with taunting eyes. "You should know, I've never been one to follow the rules."

Efron waved a dismissive hand as he slid into his own chair, another dink in his grasp. "I'd be lying if I said I too, wasn't curious." He said, giving me a charming smile and wink. I felt bile rise in my throat at his sycophancy gesture, but managed to force it down with a little struggling.

I clasped my hands tightly together, my knuckles turning white at the firm grip. "I wouldn't say he was a _child_," I said. "We were both fourteen at the time. I was wounded from a searcher attack and was on the verge of bleeding out." I gave an apathetic shrug, though a churning knot formed deep in my gut at the memory that flashed like raging lightning in my mind's eye. "I needed pack blood. And I decided that he would serve well for my needs." I said. "He's been with me ever since then."

Logan gave a low chuckle. "So he's your walking blood boy."

My lips twitched as I resisted the urge to bare my canines at him. "He's a great warrior." though I didn't show my teeth, a low growl did manage to escape my lips.

Logan paled at the bite of my words, but it was Efron who eased the thick tension that had settled in the room. "I have no doubt that he is, anyone blessed with the blood of Dakota North must have _some_ sort of fight in them." He sent a euphonic laugh with his words.

I crossed my arms tightly over my chest, not wanting to be in the same room as these brooding Keepers any longer. "Enough about my past. Why am I here now?" I glowered.

"You are to join the new pack." Logan said, composing himself with a haughty air. "Because of recent word, of the searchers planning attacks, you and Dante will be the new members of Haldis."

I stiffened. _I__ was to be in a __pack_?

Efron's eyes gleamed knowingly at my reaction.

At his look I quickly composed myself, raking a hand through my dark chocolate locks in a show of blasé. "I thought the two packs weren't supposed to unite until the Blood Moon." I said. Just the mention of the Hunters Moon had my skin tingling with anticipation of the night, a night of favored hunting. Of bloodshed.

Efron nodded. "That is true, but until then you will be with the young Bane pack." He cocked a smile, his eyes flickering with humor. "Of course, unless you object?"

I looked down not wanting the Keeper to see the emotion in my eyes. I stared at my muddy high-tops without really seeing them clearly. I had never been in a pack before, and now I had the chance to find my place in a whole new lifestyle. Sure Dante had been at my side for years now, but just his company wasn't the same as a _whole group _of wolves at my flanks. All my life I had been this lone wolf. The great stoic warrior of my generation, I needed no one… Did I really _want _to be in this new pack?

Hell yes I did.

"I do not object to your wishes." I said, finally looking up.

"Good, Good…" said Logan, as he stood up to his full height. After flicking the butt of his cigarette into a crystal ashtray he looked up, giving me a bristling smile. "Go get ready Dakota, because today will be your first day at The Mountain School."


	3. Chapter 3

"You have got to be kidding me." Dante said in a low growl, crunching the paper of his class schedule in an angry tight fist. "We have _one_ class together. _One_." His ember eyes surveyed the empty white hallways of the Mountain School, there was a monstrous gleam in his eyes that told me just how much he didn't like our new arrangement.

"One class, plus lunch." I corrected, placing a reassuring hand on his forearm. "It wont be _so_ bad." I said. In fact, I had an eager knot twisting in the pit of my gut. Not only had I never had a pack, but I'd never been to an actual school either. Just the thought of it sent a giddy thrill through me. And I was itching to find out why so many kids _hated_ it.

We turned a corner, our heels rapping softly in harmony as we made our way down the twisting corridors. Finally we came to a stop at a looming wood door, a little sign attached to it stated that it was Organic Chemistry.

I frowned looking down at the little white paper in my grip. "This is me." I said, the eager twist in my gut turned into a nervous drop, sending my stomach into the soles of my shoes. Sure I could take down teams of Searchers and testosterone heady Alpha's, no problem. So why did I feel like my knees were about to buckle and I was about to break out in hives at the thought of entering the little room?

I shook my head, a snarl daring to echo through me as I pushed the weak feeling away. I was the strong one. Nothing should _ever_ make me nervous. "I'll see you at lunch." I said, turning to dismiss my beta.

"Yeah, yeah. See you at lunch." he mumbled. Raking a hand through his disheveled pale hair and turning on his heels. His annoyed grumbling faded away as he paced down the corridor, leaving me alone at the threshold of Organic Chemistry. I took a deep breath, composing myself into one of my many ruthless façade's and grabbed the metal handle, shoving my way through the door with a confident grin plaster on my face.

That grin widened when I caught the scent of heady leather and sandalwood.

My eyes scanned the room wanting to find the face behind the lingering smell. My gaze raked the wide class until they rested on a Guardian couple at the back of the room. The girl had platinum hair that ran in a thick braid over her right shoulder, her ember eyes taking me in with slight curiosity as I entered the room. But it was the boy that sat next to her that held _my_ attention. I could practically see his hackles raising as my green eyes locked onto his black ones.

_Oh, man. This was going to be __soo__ much fun. _

"You must be Dakota." Said an older women, unlocking my gaze from the bristling alpha. "I'm Ms. Foris. As you probably already gathered, I teach Organic Chemistry." She said, giving me an encouraging smile.

"Yes." I agreed. I could practically feel the alphas eyes boring into my skin from across the room.

"Class," She said, pulling the whole rooms attention towards us. "We have, _yet __another_, new student." she looked to me. "Why don't you introduce yourself, dear?"

I shrugged and turned towards the eyes of the class. Humans, Keepers, and Guardians watched me with bland interest. "Hi. My names Koda. What's _your _name?"

The students giggled and snorted at my sarcastic tone. The Alpha narrowed his eyes, their dark depths churning like two angry cyclones as he pierced me with his flickering gaze.

Ms. Foris's easy smile faltered at my words. "No… I mean." she forced another smile, one that didn't reach her eyes. "Why don't you just tell us a little about yourself?"

I held up my hand, stretching my fingers out wide as I ticked off facts. "I'm 5'7. Single. Shoe size 8 ½. Sagittarius. And like my porridge hot. Unlike goldy locks over there who only likes it _juuusst right_." I jabbed a finger at the Guardian with the long blonde braid. There was a collective gasp from the humans at my provoking jeer, the Keepers hid smiles that tugged on their lips, and the male alpha's hand clenched into a tight fist, snapping a pencil in two.

The girl looked unfazed and she crooked a smile at me, oblivious to her partners unease. "Actually, I prefer oatmeal."

I shrugged. "Same thing."

Ms. Foris ran a hand through her hair, obviously frazzled. "Why don't you go take a seat." she mumbled turning back to the black board at the front.

With exaggerated slowness I made my way around the room, making sure I brushed past the tense Guardian. I could see the air around him hum as he struggled to stay human. Finally I took my seat at the far side of the room, beside a human boy. I gave him a lazy smile. "Hello."

He didn't hesitate. "What did you do to make Ren so pissed?" He jabbed a thumb at the young Alpha, who kept stealing narrow eyed glances at our table.

"Your quite the observer." I said, spreading my fingers along the black lab table and thrumming them in a low gallop. _So the alpha's name is Ren._ I glanced in his direction, seeing that he was looking straight at me, I waved and flashed a fang filled smile.

He looked ready to explode with rage.

"Yeah well I'm not really on Laroche's favorites list either." he said, pulling my gaze from Ren. He gave me an easy smile and stuck out his hand. "By the way I'm Shay Doran."

I grasped his hand with a chuckle. "Dakota North." I said. "But you can call me Koda- Hey have I met you before?" I frowned, there was something about his mossy green eyes that was familiar. Though I tended to keep my distance from humans, this one just seemed… _different_.

He shrugged and leaned back in his chair. "I doubt it. I just moved here myself." He eyed me expectantly. "So, what _did_ you do to make Ren so mad?" His voice was laced with honest curiosity. I would have felt bad if I'd lied to him.

So I told him the truth.

"I tried to kill him."

"Hmm." Shay said, pursing his lips as if he wasn't sure if I was joking or serious. Finally he said, "Yeah, trying to kill people tends to piss them off."

I shrugged. "Who would of thought."

After about an hour of boredom the bell finally rang, telling my already ravenous stomach that it was lunch time. Shay, whose eyes always seemed to be glued on the blonde guardian, bolted from the room hot on her heels, leaving me to clean up the supplies that were scattered on our table.

Grabbing test tubes and glass jars I turned to dump them in their labeled boxes, but was stopped when I hit a hard muscular wall. One that caused me to lose my grip on the objects, sending them tumbling to the ground at my feet, shattering into hundreds of sharp glittering shards.

I frowned looking up into Ren's dark eyes. With him so close I could see tiny silver flecks adorning his black irises. "Your fault." I accused, pointing a finger at the mess. "I sure as hell aint cleaning that up."

He waited until one last lingering student had left the room, leaving us completely alone.

"_What are you doing here_?" he snarled, grabbing my wrists and pinning them to the table behind me.

I bared my canines at his aggressiveness, but my voice was level and taunting as I spoke. "Didn't Logan tell you?"

He blinked, momentarily confused at me speaking his master's name. I was well aware of the feeling of his body flushing mine, our legs brushing each other, his face just inches from my own. His closeness made my hackles raise… before then making me blush, of course. _What the hell! _My mind screamed. I mean sure Ren was rather good looking, but I hadn't expected my body to react to his in such a… such a _positive _way. I snarled more at myself then at him. "Let _go _of me."

His grip on me only tightened as he ignored my words. "What does _Logan_ have to do with this?"

"Well," I said, trying to wiggle my hands free. "Why don't you go _ask_ him."

He narrowed his eyes. "Why don't you just tell me." He shrugged. "Save me the trip."

"Why don't you just let go of me." I shrugged, mimicking him. "_Before I kick you in your_-"

"Oh good, you've met." Said a silky voice.

We turned to see Logan leaning casually in the open doorway, sunglasses shading his eyes like always. He cocked a smile at us, one that sent a cool chill through me. Ren stiffened before slowly releasing my wrists and taking a small step back.

I choked on a laugh. "Oh, _now_ you let go."

Ren shot me a steely glance.

I raised a defiant finger.

"Bonding already, I see." Logan said with sarcastic delight, walking fluidly into the room.

"Oh yes, we're _definitely_ bonding. Right Ren?" I punched him on the arm and gave him a cheeky grin.

"Why is _she_ _here_?" Ren demanded… in a relatively respectful sort of way.

Logan looked to me, raising a dubious eyebrow. "You didn't tell him?"

"Why should I have to? You're the "_Master_"" Ren gave me an incredulous look, clearly projecting that he thought I was crazy for speaking to a Keeper in such a disrespectful way.

Logan shrugged off my words and turned to Ren. "Dakota here will be joining your pack."

"_Whaaattt_?"

"You should be honored to have such a great warrior joining your ranks." continued Logan, ignoring Ren's horrified look. "Dakota North is a legend among Keepers. I expect you'll treat her the way you would the others."

"But she-"

"This is an _order_." Logan's whip-like tone made Ren stiffen. "Do you understand Renier?"

Ren cleared his throat. I suspected it was so he wouldn't release a growl with his words. "Of course, Logan."

"Good." Logan said. "Now why don't you go introduce Dakota to the rest of her new pack mates." and with those last words Logan left the room just as quickly as he'd come.

Ren raked a hand through his dark ruffled hair and glanced at me. His eyes assessing me with a flicker of anger. He opened his mouth to speak but then stopped, his eyes turning from angry to amused in a flash. "Wait a minute." He said, a grin spreading slowly across his face. "_Your_ in _my _pack."

"Yes. _Very_ good Ren! You _were_ paying attention." I said, letting the sarcasm drip. "That earns you a cookie for listening."

He shook his head, a cheeky smile plastered forever on his face. "Your in my pack." he repeated again. "I'm _your_ Alpha."

"Yeah. Your point?" I snapped, a growl trickling with my words. His bemused tone was really starting to bug me.

"_You_ have to follow _my _orders." He laughed darkly.

"I-" I blanked at his words. My mind churned slowly, trying to process what he'd said. When I finally understood, all my earlier cockiness dried up. My shriek echoed through out the entire building. "_Son of a bitch!"_


	4. Chapter 4

**Was going to make this into two Chapters but decided to just split it into two sections. This first little bit is in Ren's POV. Please excuse the typos... Hope you Enjoy! And don't forget to R&R! ^^ -Rose**

Ren eyed Koda curiously.

She was waving her arms enthusiastically as she recounted a story of her fight against a young Guardian Alpha. And how she had handed his ass to him on a silver platter.

Though she never said who the Alpha was, Ren already had good idea of who it might have been. And with every detailed word that came out of her mouth, he sank lower and lower in his chair.

Her green eyes were bright with mischief and humor as she chatted rapidly to her new pack mates. It hadn't taken her long to fit in. In fact, the pack had welcomed her with open arms. As if she were not some new threat but instead a long lost friend.

Ren just couldn't understand it.

Every time she glanced in his direction- flipping her chocolate hair over one shoulder, her eyes dancing with a taunting gleam as she flashed him a cocky grin- his hackles would stand high.

Though despite the instantaneous wall of defense she caused in him, he just couldn't look away. She had a sort of mysterious allure to her. One that made Ren want to chip away her hard shell of arrogance on the outside so that he could see the true Dakota North beneath.

Because surely no one could actually be _that_ _Annoying_.

He had heard her name spoken only once before. So long ago that sometimes he wasn't even sure if it was a true memory or just a dream.

He had been ten, laying back on his bed with his legs dangling off the side like two swaying pendulums, tossing his dirt covered baseball up in the air and catching it before it could descend far enough and smack him in the face.

His father and Efron were in the other room, talking just loud enough that their voices traveled through the air vents and echoed faintly in the room around him.

"Those things…. Their just a myth!" The surprise in his fathers voice was what etched the memory into Ren's mind like a chisel blade on hard granite. "This isn't possible." His father said, though there was a trickle of doubt lacing his words.

"Don't be so naïve, Emile. You should know by now that most myths are indeed true." Efron said with a grating laugh.

"And this child… she's one of them?" Emile asked.

"Must I repeat myself?" Efron sighed. Ren could just imagine the Keepers eyes rolling in annoyance. "Dakota North isn't like most Guardians. She was _made_ to be different… Our own little nuclear weapon of sorts." Efron paused, ice cubes clanking as he took a drink. "Of course she's still young and will have to grow into her new… _abilities_, over time. But once she has, she'll be invaluable."

Ren looked at Dakota now.

She was defiantly not what he had imagined. He would have thought her to be the quiet and lethal type, like her companion Dante. But instead she was brash, arrogant, and completely irritating. Yet there was _something_ about her that was just so….

_Enticing_.

But Ren wasn't exactly sure _what _it was that pulled him to her.

Questions spun in his head like a swarm of angry hornets.

Why was she so important to the Keepers? Why was she considered their "Nuclear weapon"? She had proved to Ren that she could take him in a fight, but even _he_ had managed to wound her. So why was Dakota so special?

He wasn't sure, but he was going to find out.

"Koda." He interrupted her mid-sentence, all the packs eyes turned to him in curiosity. Koda, however, had that same provoking flicker in her mossy eyes.

Ren bit back the urge to bare his canines.

"Yes, _Alpha_ Ren?" She inquired with a cock of her head and one delicately raised eyebrow.

"You will meet me after school, at the stream that cuts through the mountainside- You know where." He said with a air of coolness as he leaned back in his chair. "I'll show you the patrol you'll be running from now on." Koda opened her mouth to protest but he cut her off as he continued, slicing a glance at Dax. "Since you have the day off, you can show Dante the ropes tomorrow with Nev."

Ren didn't wait for their answer, he instead stood up, turned on his heels, and left without another look at the girl.

It wasn't until _after _he had exited the cafeteria that he realized _Calla_ even existed.

* * *

><p><strong>Back to Koda's POV! ^^<strong>_  
><em>

_You're late_.

Ren's thoughts traveled through my mind the moment I entered the small clearing. The black wolf who was now my Alpha, stood at the shimmering streams embankment. His eyes assessed me warily as I trotted over to his side. My tail wagging as I sent my own thoughts to him.

_You said to meet you after school. _I kicked up some of the icy water, sending it in a spray. Each droplet soaking his black coat. _But you didn't say __when __after school._

_Quit that! _He bared his fangs and growled as he shook out his fur. _And you knew what I meant._

I shouldered him, causing him to stiffen and his hackles raising at my touch. _Hey it's not __my__ fault. __You're__ the one who should have been more specific. _I looked towards the west. The setting sun catching the sky in a orange glow as it sank lower on the horizon. _Besides, it's not __that__ late._

_Whatever_. He grumbled. _Let's just go_. He turned and sprinted up the mountainside. I hesitated only a few seconds before then following in suit.

Knowing how much my presence plagued him, I made sure I was as close to him as possible. Our legs brushing every so often as I glued myself to his flank. Though I was sure this would get a rise out of him, it seemed he didn't mind my closeness as much as I had anticipated and he didn't comment on our tight proximity.

I frowned as I brooded over another way to get under his skin.

As the sun disappeared the temperature began to drop steadily as we ran. Our breathing came in white puffs and the only sounds that were made was our heavy paws against the hard soil. I soon noticed that we were following a sort of smooth trail. A bare pathway that cut through the grass as though it had been rubbed raw by the many times paws had thundered across it.

The scents of my new pack mates wafted through the air. Every scent distinct to each wolf. Like their own personal perfume.

I inhaled deeply, memorizing the smells.

I skidded to a stop when I realized Ren was no longer beside me, but instead was stopped 10 yards behind. I back pedaled until I came to a grinding halt in front of him.

_Why did you stop? _I growled and pawed the ground in annoyance.

_Because this is where the route stops_. _We just follow the trail back to finish the patrol._ His eyes gleamed with humor. _Sorry to disappoint. I know how __in the zone __you were just then. _

I pranced in taunting circles around him. _Make no mistake Alpha. I'm __always__ "in the zone"._

_Oh really? _He cocked his head to one side and peered at me.

Stars reflected in his eyes, creating a ominous sparkle across their ebony surface. I grumbled and averted my gaze before I could get too entranced by his inveigle stare.

Suddenly I was hit hard from the side, the wind was knocked out of me in a single _whoosh _before I was then pinned firmly to the frosty earth. A snarl exploded from Ren as he attacked and bared his dagger-like teeth an inch from my muzzle. His fangs shining brighter then the moon.

I yelped at his sudden aggression. My heart thudding hard against my rib cage as adrenaline sliced through my veins. A familiar buzz rattled through me, a heated shiver passing leisurely over my furry body as the fear that passed over me caused a dangerous instinct to take over.

The only thing that stopped my offensive nature from fully kicking in, was Ren's laughter floating through my mind.

_So much for being __always in the zone__._ He snorted.

I gulped in icy air, forcing my body to relax and dispel the burning that seemed to consume me.

Once I could feel the mountainous breeze ruffle through my grey coat and the cold ground beneath me again, I kick Ren off with a viscous snarl.

_You idiot! _I scrambled to my feet and didn't hesitate in snapping my fangs at him. _I could have killed you!_

_Killed me? _He barked a laugh. _You didn't even put up a fight. _

I shook my head feverishly, a loud growl rumbling through me. _You don't understand what you almost did!_ I glared at him, piercing him with my gaze.

His dark eyes narrowed and he studied me with a sudden wary curiosity. _What do you mean?_

I looked away, my hackles raising as anger boiled in my blood. _Never mind_.

I flicked my ears back and forth and tested the air with my snout. I wanted nothing more than to take my frustration out with bloodshed.

A strong musk filled my nostrils and I didn't hesitate in perusing it. I barreled past Ren, keeping my muzzle low to the ground as I followed the pungent scent trail.

_Hey wait up! _Ren growled, nipping at my heels as he stalked closely behind.

When we reached the edges of a wide open field, I pressed my belly low to the tickling grass. With the tall green shoots and with the help of the night sky, I was invisible to the herd of white tails that grazed unsuspecting.

Ren slunk in beside me, his eyes honing in on the lonely stag that had emitted the acrid musk. _What are you doing?_

_What's it look like I'm doing? _I snapped_, _Shooting him a incredulous look. _You pissed me off. Now I feel the need to kill something. _

He grumbled and rolled his eyes. _You know, for being the queen of sarcasm, you really suck when it comes to jokes on __you. _

I ignored his jab and crawled forward, keeping my eyes locked on the seasoned stag.

_You don't seriously plan on taking that thing out by yourself do you? _He thought, nipping at my hackles.

_Yes. __I do__. _I bared my fangs once at him before then bounding from the concealing brush.

I zigzagged through the mess of scattering deer, my feet lithe and agile against the grass as I chased down the now frightened buck. His hooves not nearly as fast as my paws as I closed in on him.

It made the mistake of turning a sharp corner, giving me the chance to make my offensive attack.

I leapt high, shooting through the air like a launched missile. The force of my body knocked the deer to the ground. It cried out in pain and I heard one of its legs snap from the impact.

My jaws clamped down firmly on its windpipe, bones and tendons cracked and tore as my teeth sunk in deep. The deer struggling only feebly as it began to suffocate from its now crushed esophagus.

When it stopped moving completely I unclench my jaws from its throat.

Ren emerged from the dark brush, eyeing me with new found approval. _Nice._

_Thanks. _I licked the warm and salty blood from my chops.

Ren glanced between me and the carcass at my side. _Aren't you going to eat?_ He cocked his head in confusion.

_Not hungry. _I shrugged, Then lulled out my tongue in a wolfy grin. _But don't worry __Oh Great Alpha __you can still fill your belly with this fresh venison I have prepared for you._

He ignored my sarcastic tone, but made his way over to the slab of deer. Digging his teeth into its furry shoulder and ripping a mouthful. _So you killed it… just to kill it?_ He thought.

I eyed him lazily. _Yes._

_So is that where you get your stellar reputation? _His thoughts were joking but there an unmistakably curiosity within it too. _Kill ruthlessly, with no actual purpose?_

I frowned. _The Keepers didn't tell you who I am?_

_No. _He paused and looked up, licking clean his muzzle. _I've heard your name mentioned before… about how your not like most Guardians and that you have some kind of "__ability".__ But other then that I don't know anything about you. _He shrugged.

_Do you __want__ to know more about me? _I couldn't help but snicker at the intrigued look in his eyes.

_Yes. _He thought, matter-of-factly. _But I'd appreciate it if you refrained from using your wise ass remarks._

I narrowed my eyes. _You want serious. _I shifted in a blink of an eye. "Then I'll give you serious."

He seemed shocked by my abrupt change in demeanor, but didn't question it as he shifted only moments after.

"Alright what is it you want to know?" I asked, Crossing my arms tightly and giving him a level look.

"Why are you so important to the Keepers?" He asked, pushing back dark hair that had cascaded to his even darker eyes.

"I'm a good fighter." I shrugged.

"We're all good fighters." he insisted. "What makes you so different from the rest of us?"

I looked away from his face, not wanting him to be able to read my expression. "How many Searchers have you killed?" I asked slowly.

He frowned. "None. But what does that have to do with anything?"

"I've killed before." I murmured. "Lots and lots of people died by my hands."

Ren was quiet for a moment, the only sounds audible were our steady breathing.

"Killing is what we're made for." He said at last. "It's our obligation to take out as many of the Searchers as we can."

I nodded. "Your right."

"Any other person in your position would be gloating." He said warily. "So why do you make it sound like it's such a bad thing?"

"Because the way I kill them… Well it hurts me just as much as it hurts them." I said, clenching my fists tightly as I remembered the searing pain that accompanied my so called "ability".

"What do you mean it _hurts_ you?" He asked, obviously confused by my words.

"My _ability." I grimaced. "It's not something that comes without a price."_

"_What exactly is your ability anyways?" He asked slowly. _

_I finally looked back into his eyes, giving him a wry smile. _

"_Have you ever heard of a Lyulf?"_


	5. Chapter 5

**Finally did another chapter! Sorry it took soooooo long, I've been working on my own book, (Definitely not as easy as it sounds. _At all_.) which has taken up most of my writing time. Anyways hope you guys enjoy! Please don't forget to review, tell me things to improve on, if you liked it, what you would like to read more of, ect. And I will try my best to update more often! ~Rose**

**Ren's POV**

It had been three days since Koda had told Ren the truth of her extended powers, and despite the 72 hours of avoiding his new pack mate, Ren still couldn't shake her from his ever churning brain. The conversation of that night burned in his mind like a white hot branding, releasing new taunting questions and pounding the fine line between myths and reality into absolute oblivion.

Ren laid his head down and pressed his cheek against the cold wood desk, trying his hardest to dispel the words that rang like a loud fire alarm in his ears… but without much success.

"_Have you ever heard of a Lyulf?__" _Koda had said, as though the admission of that feat was nothing more then saying she was naturally a blonde instead of a brunette.

Of course Ren knew what a Lyulf was! Who didn't? The Fire wolf was nothing but a story told around campfires- a story! There was no _real life _Lyulf. That would be unrealistic… -_impossible-_, which is why it had taken Ren a good solid minute before he could spit out a response to her damning lie.

"_This is bullshit- your lying- The Lyulf is a myth!" _he'd said, trying his hardest not to growl.

"_Well consider yourself honored to have a myth in your presence, Mr. Alpha." _Koda had said with palpable sarcasm and a dainty curtsy… before then giving him a serious, sharp, narrow eyed look. _"Don't play stupid, Ren. You know all myths are true to some extent."_

"_To some extent!" _He'd shouted, no longer able to control his ever growing disbelief. But deep with in Ren was a voice that taunted him. Telling him that Efron had said something dangerously similar to what Koda had said.

Koda's lips twisted into a mocking smile, but her eyes showed her burning aggravation. Despite her "always in control" façade he knew she had a temper that could rival his own. _"You know I'm telling the truth."_ she'd said, examining her perfect finger nails. _"But go on convincing yourself that __I'm __the liar."_ She looked up, raising her eyebrows. _"Whatever gets your pretty little self through the night, right Ren?"_

Maybe it was Ren's own lack of equanimity or just his honest to god fear of Koda's words, but he refused to stay and listen to her words any longer. He'd left and since then had avoided her the best he could. He even skipped lunch and Organic Chemistry for the past few days, not wanting to see that knowing gleam in those annoying mossy eyes.

Ren hadn't realized that class had long since been released until the loud _crack! _of a ruler against his desk sat him upright. His back going rim rod straight at the sight of Logan, with his spiky hair and dark smirk. All his nagging thoughts fleeting away as he fixed his attention on his young master. "Logan, is there something you need?"

Logan's smirk widened impossibly. "There are many things I _need _Reiner, but only one thing I truly _want_." he waved his hand as if to dispel his words, not that Ren knew what he was talking about anyways. "But never mind that, for now I would just like to have a chat with your pack and Calla's."

Calla's name was like a well deserved slap in the face. Ren had been so consumed with the thought of Koda that he had forgotten his soon to be bride completely. How long was it till the Blood Moon? A week? A few days? Tomorrow? He had completely lost track of time in the world, and he realized it was time to start making preparations for the Blood Moon and stop obsessing over Dakota North. But was that even possible? Ever since she'd been sent to the mountain school- to join his pack- it was as if she had sunk her nails deep into his gruff and wouldn't let go.

Logan made a impatient sound, pulling Ren yet again, from his thoughts. "Of course Logan." he said with a frown. "What do you want to see us about?"

Logan flashed Ren an amused smile and while ignoring his question said, "Meet me in the Commons area at the end of the day, and make sure _everyone _attends."

* * *

><p><strong>Koda's POV<strong>

The sun pierced its way through the clouds fluffy barrier, stinging my eyes briefly as the sudden light bathed me in gold. The gravel biting into my back and legs was becoming increasingly familiar the more I sought out the mountain schools roof top for comfort. It was mine and Dante's secret little hide out of sorts. The school may not be a cramped and over packed building, but it still gave me that uneasy feeling of being trapped behind bars, being almost claustrophobic at times. I needed the outdoors, the smell of freedom- which today smelled of the schools reeking garbage can a mere 20ft below.

I lolled my head to the side giving Dante a sidelong glance. He seemed to be in utter relaxation, his pale skin soaking in the brief shower of light, his untidy blonde locks matching the exact color of the snow capped mountains peeking in the distance, and his eyes closed as if in a deep sleep. I frowned, studying him more closely.

He _was _asleep!

I rolled over on my stomach and while ignoring the biting stones under my elbows, wiggled my way closer to him. Once close enough I reached out and jabbed my finger into his cheek. He stirred slightly but didn't wake.

I let out an exasperated huff and laid back. How could he be asleep already? We had only just entered the roof top, and its not like he had been doing anything exhausting today. School may be boring and dull, but it definitely was _not _tiresome. I needed entertainment. Something to take my mind of that nagging little bug at the back of my brain who's name was Reiner Laroche.

I'd been called a liar plenty of times in my seventeen years of life- that's what apparently happens when you're born a myth- but only this time did it truly hurt. I wasn't sure why it had, nor did I really _want _to care why. But I did. And despite my best efforts to cast all things Alpha from my thoughts, still he was there gnawing at the back of my mind. Those eyes that were convinced that I was the liar flashing like terrible lightning in my minds eye. And despite the fact that I had indeed been telling the truth, I still had that sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach, as though I had in someway disappointed him.

I shook my head in aggravation, dispelling all thoughts of Ren from my mind. Wanting to further distract myself I reached over to Dante to give him a big shake awake, hoping he could think of a good distraction. But my hand stopped before it could make contact, hanging frozen in the air.

What had stopped me from waking him, was the vulnerable and untouched look sleep brought out on his face, making Dante look several years younger. Almost the same as he looked three years ago when I'd first saw him, young and _dying_.

Of course he was long since washed of the pools of blood and gaping wounds, grey skin and glassy eyes.

"No matter how long you stare at me like that I wont magically turn into Ren." Dante said, without opening his eyes. And I wondered idly how he knew I was watching him. "I know you think he's such a pretty boy, but lets get real," He opened one eye and looked at me, a smile tugging on his lips. "The guys a major tool."

I raked my brain for a witty retort but came up empty, something else was invading my mind like a gloomy storm cloud. "Dante," I said, focusing my eyes on a loose thread on my sweater. "I'm sorry."

He sat up, taken aback. "Sorry for what?" He frowned. "Is something wrong? Are you okay?"

I tried a laugh, but it sounded more like a muffled sigh than anything else. Dante always seemed to put me at the point of everything. Always making sure I was okay and not worrying about much else. That thought made the storm in my mind grow. "Yes I'm fine. I mean I'm sorry for what I did to you. Why I _had _to do it to you."

Dante needed no more explanation to know what I was speaking of, and instead of growing tense at my words and the memory, he gave me a small smile. "There's nothing to apologize for Koda." He pulled me up from the gravel and surprised even me by tugging me into an embrace. Of course the action wasn't romantic in any sense, just a comforting gesture from someone brotherly.

"But there is." I insisted, pulling back slightly to look into his eyes. "You were never meant to be here with _me_, never meant to be _this_." I gestured a hand at him, indicating him being a Guardian as though it was something visible.

Dante's smile slowly disappeared, a furrow creasing his brow. "Do you regret doing it?" he asked. "Do you not want me here?"

"Yes I want you here!" I exclaimed, afraid of a world without him by my side. A world of loneliness. "What I mean is, you were supposed to be with _your _people, to-" I said, struggling for words.

Dante's expression softened into understanding. "Dakota, everything happens for a reason. You should know that by now." he said. "I'm happy to be here by your side. I always have been. Just because I'm different _now _then I was _then_, doesn't mean I'm not still me." he frowned. "Maybe that doesn't make much sense." He shook his head that smile reappearing. "If anything, I'm happier now." he shrugged. "Besides if you would have never turned me, then you would have never learned the truth. And _that _is definitely worth it all."

"Hey," I said, my mind quickly shifting to more immediate things. Dante's words had struck home, in a way other then intended. "That reminds me, we need to do something about those Keep-"

The roof top door swung open and Ren stepped out, a back pack hanging off his left shoulder. Catching sight of me and Dante, he shifted into a more defensive stance, one that I always seemed to be able to bring out in him. Knowing I caused his hackles to raise at first sight filled me with satisfaction.

Ren studied our close proximity and Dante's arm around me with a guarded expression, but something did flash in his eyes, something caught between irritation and loathing. Ren jerked his chin towards the open door. "The packs meeting in the commons area. Logan wants to speak with us."

Dante sliced me a questioning glance, but when I shrugged just as unknowing as him, he looked back to Ren frowning. "About what?"

Ren shrugged. "I guess you'll find out when you get there."

I untangled myself from Dante's side and stood up, brushing gravel off the back of my pants. "Nah, I'm not really in the mood for a lecturing from baby Efron."

"You have to go." Ren growled. "I am _ordering _you to go."

I snorted. "Following "orders" isn't really my thing."

"Yes, I'm well away of your unrelenting stubbornness." Ren snapped. "Trust me, _I _don't want you there either." _Ouch. _"But _Logan _does." Ren flicked his eyes to Dante. "Both of you, will be there in five minutes. Or else." Ren left, leaving no room for any protests.

"Empty threats." I tsked, giving Dante a knowing look. Though seeing Ren for the first time in three days sent a little flutter of something unknown deep in my gut.

He frowned looking at where Ren had disappeared. "We really should go."

I stretched out my limbs, showing no concern. "Oh we will. But we're going to be late… Really late." I said. "You know, Leave our Alpha sweating."

* * *

><p>"There's Logan." I said to Dante, pointing at the young Keeper speaking to Mason - one of the Nightshades of Calla's pack. The rest of both packs lingered at the mouth of one hallway and some where seen through the floor-to-ceiling windows, wandering outside. Logan handed Mason one of his clove cigarettes, and after a few moments of hushed conversation, left him standing alone, the cigarette in his grasp sending up a swirl of inky smoke. Mason looked perplexed if not a little uneasy making me wonder what Logan had said to him. After hesitating a moment Mason trudged in the direction of his Alpha.<p>

"I'm going to talk to Logan." I said, moving toward where the Keeper had disappeared into one of the many rooms nearby.

"Wait," Dante grabbed my arm, halting me. "Don't you want me to come with you?"

I hesitated a second before quickly making up my mind. "No. Why don't you go see what's up with Mason."

Dante nodded in agreement and we parted ways. I trotted down the slope that surrounded the commons and made my way over to the room Logan was in.

"Ah, Dakota." Logan said, glancing up from long shiny object in his hands, the way his body was angled hid the object from my view. "Your timing is impeccable."

"Sorry I'm late." I yawned, Giving the Keeper a look that told him just how _not _sorry I was.

Logan waved me over. "There is something I'd like you to do for me."

I narrowed my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest, not moving an inch.

A smirk stitched its way over his face showing that he thought my resistance was expected. A chill of unease slithered through me, a feeling most Keepers caused in me, but was somehow amplified now. _What did he want?_

"Let me be more precise." Logan said, stepping closer, the object in his hands coming into view. The blade of the dagger threw off a glint of light, the weapons edge razor sharp. I stiffened, but not because the thought of Logan with it was shocking, but because it was, in fact, a _Searcher's _weapon. "You see, there's something I want." he said, examining the daggers intricately designed handle. "But unfortunately there is some_one_ keeping me from attaining that thing."

I quickly caught on. The disbelief I felt caused my voice to sound strained when I spoke. "You want me to kill someone."

"I do." he nodded. "And I want you to make it look like a Searcher did it." Logan's eyes flashed with humor. "But the question is: will you do this for me, Dakota? … Your task will not come without reward, of course." He added.

My head spun in erratic circles, and despite my attempt to play unconcerned I could feel my face betray the feelings flooding through me in giant waves. He wanted me to _kill _someone? _Who_? And why would he think that _I _would actually concede to do anything for him, most of all _kill _someone for him. Was he insane? But through all the things tangling my mind one thing did stand out: How could I use this to _my _advantage?

Composing my self into an indifferent mask I asked, "Who?"

Logan studied me shrewdly for a moment, looking for a chink in my mask. Once he seemed satisfied with my nonchalant attitude he held out the dagger to me. "I want you to kill Neville."

Logan eyed me for a reaction, and- had I not been completely sure of myself, he might have seen through me. "This better be one hell of a "Reward"" I grinned, taking the dagger.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Will try my best to update again within the next week, if not sooner. Don't forget to review and tell me your opinions! ~Rose**

His hands glided over me, sending heated shivers down my spine. His lips pressing against the curve of my neck and trailing up toward my jaw line. Those lips so soft and tender yet growling my name. Things seemed to have escalated blindingly fast in the last few minutes. It was as if only moments ago Ren and I had been snarling insults at each other, and now… hungrily tearing into each other. We were entangled, pressing harder together as if we could never get close enough.

_How was this happening?!_

His fingers wound themselves in my long hair, mine dug into the skin of his back. "Dakota…" he whispered. His breath hot against my skin. "Dakota… wake up."

I pulled back slightly, just far enough to stare into his dark eyes. "What do you mean?" I frowned not understanding his words.

He flashed a grin, his teeth standing out in a startling contrast to the darken forest around us. He pushed me gently back so I lay flat on cold pine needles yet again. His mouth nearing mine, moving so slowly I was sure the anticipation building within me would make me explode. He kissed me softly once, leaving me yearning for more. But he pulled away, running a hand through his tussled hair. His eyes turned from hunger to humor in a flash. "Wake up!"

Ren and the forest dissolved into the blackness of my own room, the dream tumbling out of my reach.

I rubbed my eyes and grumbled. _Just a dream, just a stupid dream. _Though It may have been only that, my body still ached for it to be real. A growl escaped me and I flung myself out of bed wanting nothing more then to forget that blasted dream. But as I sat up my head clashed into something hard. "Ouch!"

Dante rubbed his forehead and groaned. ""Ouch" is right. What do you have a skull of steel or something?" His fingers prodded the spot our heads had collided. "Damn, now I'm going to have a bruise."

"What the-" I squinted at him through the darkness, the only thing remotely visible was his powder white hair. "What the heck are you doing here... In my room… _In the middle of the night_!" I snarled, blinking my disbelieving eyes at the blurry numbers of my alarm clock.

"You don't think this will turn into a lump do you? Cause that would suck. I mean a bruise I can handle, the ladies dig bruises and scars. Makes me look tough. But a lump? I don't think even _I _could make that look good-"

"Dante!"

By now my eyes had adjusted to the darkness and I could make out the change in his expression as he turned serious. "It's time."

I tensed at his words. Any lingering effects of the dream vanished. "Right now?"

Dante nodded, his face a hard mask. "They said to meet them down by Eden in twenty."

I raked a hand through my hair feeling a jolt of unease. "Okay then." I said. "We'd better get going."

Dante grabbed my wrist as I moved to get up. "You know… you don't have to do this." He mumbled, though we both knew there was no way around it. "They know me, and trust me but… there's no telling how they'll react to you. Especially once they know who exactly you are."

I took a deep breath and gave him a level look. "I'm aware of the risks."

"You're not invincible."

I smirked. "Neither are they."

He frowned at that. "Koda, We need them to trust us. We need their help, you have to keep your emotions in check around them. Loose your control and they wont hesitate to attack."

I waved away his words. "Don't worry, despite what you think I _can _be humane."

Dante grumble something unintelligible and stood up, grabbing my leather jacket and boots and tossing them in my lap. "Let's go then."

I slipped on my jacket and tied up my boots, all the while conscience of Dante's eyes on me. I looked up and frowned at the grin on his face. "What?"

"Oh, Nothing." He said, running a hand down his face as if to erase his smile, but not succeeding in the least. "So… did you have a nice dream?"

"Wh-what?!"

Dante's grin widened at my horrified expression. "I was sure you were going to throw me on the bed and have your way with me with the look on your face." His eyes sparkled mischievously. "So who were you dreaming about?- no wait let me guess." He stretched out his fingers and ticked down names. "Neville? No… Mason? No… Dax? No… Ren- Ouch!"

With how hard I punched him, it was a wonder his jaw didn't break.

* * *

><p>We slunk through the dark streets of Vail. The only sounds audible were our boots against dank asphalt… and of course the pulsating music coming from Eden just a block away. We hid ourselves in the shadows of buildings, keeping our eyes peeled. It didn't take us long to find them, leaning casually against the wall of an empty warehouse, a crossbow strapped to ones back, the other equipped with two long swords. Both men had the look of being unshaven and bedraggled, though their eyes seemed to always be alert even as they bantered endlessly with each other.<p>

I moved to make myself seen by the two Searchers, but Dante held me back.

"They know me." he said pointedly, and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at his cautiousness.

I let him go first and instead of following him I blended myself in with the shadows.

The two men instantly took on a defensive stance at Dante's approach, but later relaxed at recognition. "Dante." The one with the crossbow nodded in greeting.

"Wolf boy." grinned the other. "Long time no see."

Dante nodded to each. "Ethan. Conner."

Ethan shifted on his feet and I couldn't help but notice a large bandage on his forearm as he moved. "Why did you want to meet with us?"

"Got some more insider info for us?" Conner asked. "You were pretty cryptic on the phone. You haven't joined the dark side have you?" He chuckled. "Just because you used to be one of us doesn't mean I wont drive my blade into you any chance I get, pretty boy."

Dante ignored Conner's quip and crossed his arms tightly over his broad chest, giving him the air of seriousness. "Actually we're here because we need your help."

The word did not escape the two Searchers, and the instant Dante said it, they were on high alert. Crossbow loaded and swords unsheathed. I'll admit their reaction time was exceptional.

"What do you mean "_We_"" Ethan barked.

"Down boy." I snickered, stepping away from my hiding place with my hands raised in a sort of calming gesture. "I'm sure those shiny toys of yours pack a hell of a punch, but so does my bite." I grinned, exposing my fangs.

"Koda." Dante growled, shooting me a warning glance.

I rolled my eyes and relaxed my arms, taking in the sight of Connor and Ethan, their weapons still trained on me. "If he'd intended to shoot me, he would have already." I said, nodding to Ethan.

"Piss me off and I'll let a bolt fly, mutt. I don't care if you are just a kid."

"Who are you?" Conner asked, his eyes flashed to Dante and then quickly back to me. "What's going on, Dante."

"Like I said, we need your help." Dante said, eyes on their weapons. "She's a friend. An _ally_. She wont hurt you."

After a long tense moment, their weapons lowered but their gazes still flickered with uncertainty.

"Good boys." I applauded. "Now we can talk like civilized human beings."

"You're not human." Conner pointed out.

"Technicalities." I said with a wave of my hand. "Now will you help us or not?"

Conner and Ethan exchanged a long glance.

"We'll help." Ethan conceded after a tense minute.

"That's great," Dante said, shooting me a hopeful smile.

"Yeah," I agreed. "Real great. And a hell of a lot easier than I predicted-"

"But," Conner interrupted. "We'll only help you, if you in turn help us."

I narrowed my eyes. "Help you how, exactly?"

Conner smirked. "Why don't you two come with us to our headquarters. There we can debrief- in a more suitable environment."

Dante frowned. "Why cant we just talk here?"

Ethan nodded towards me. "No offence to you Dante, but your friend doesn't seem like the trustworthy type." I grinned broadly at his assessment. "It would just be easier if we knew we are in fact in control and in no danger."

Dante started to protest but I quickly cut him off. "That's fine. As long as we both get what we need there's no reason to object." I fingered the zipper on my jacket as I pondered something. "Will we be in an enclosed area?"

The Searchers brows furrowed in confusion.

"Most likely, yes… why?"

"Hmm. There's just something you should be aware of." I said, examining my nails. "I suggest you let as few of your people know I'm- I mean _We're,"_ I corrected. "There as possible."

Dante quickly caught on. "Uh, Yes. The fewer the people the better."

Ethan crossed his arms over his chest and eyed us suspiciously. "Would you care to explain why?"

Conner just laughed away his partners unease. "Come on, Ethan, it's not like there going to set the place on fire. Their just worried word will get out that their on our side." he turned to me. "Right?"

"You could say that." I slowly nodded. "But just as long as we're being honest… I wouldn't exactly rule out the possibility of a house fire, just yet."


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it took sooo long for me to upload this chapter. I know I said it would be up soon but had to rethink a few things. Hopefully the wait will have been worth it. Don't forget to Review this chapter and tell me your opinions and criticisms! ~Rose**

I'd seen plenty of the Searchers mystical doors open before, but only this time did I get to see it done in a calm setting- not in a desperate means of escaping me- and I'll admit it was an entrancing sight. It was like watching the veil between two worlds shimmer into existence- like looking through a window into another life. The weaver stepped through the glimmering door and landed with a light thud on the asphalt before us.

Her mahogany hair stirred as a breeze enveloped us, eyes narrowing at the sight of me. The young girls hand twitched for her Skeans,- The large metal spikes she had used to create the rectangular portal- though I had never seen them used as a weapon before, there was always a first time for everything.

I narrowed my eyes right back. "Aren't you a little young to be a Weaver." I tsked. "Your superiors should know better then to give such pointy objects to such a little girl."

Her eyes flickered with amusement and her lips twisted into a smirk. "Yes, what a shame it'd be to lose an eye."

I crossed my arms in approval. "I think I like you already."

She shrugged. "Most do."

"Adne?"

She turned at her name, and I turned at the sound of Dante's voice.

Adne gasped at the sight of my beta, and without hast flung herself at him. I instantly bristled at the attack and felt my canines prick my lower lip as they sharpened, blood trickled in my mouth. I could feel the shiver of change start to pass over me, and adrenaline snaked through my hot veins. I was on the verge of changing and was ready to leap into action when I was suddenly taken aback.

The Searchers arms were tightly around Dante's neck… in a _hug_.

I rocked back on my heels dumbfounded.

"Dante," the girl murmured happily into his collar.

Dante pulled back and gave Adne a wide grin. "You've grown." He said, the rueful ghost of his past flickering in his ember eyes. "And you're a Weaver. Congratulations."

She grinned back, but there was sadness in her eyes. "Let's go, we can catch up soon enough."

I frowned at the exchange but didn't utter a word. It was obvious the two had known each other in Dante's former life, but he never talked much about his past and I was oblivious as to who exactly this Adne girl was.

I was a bit reluctant in passing through the portal, having never been so very close to the sort of magic the Searchers dealt with, but was surprised at seeing how easy it was to step through. None of the tingling or burning sensation that I had anticipated.

We walked through the dormant gardens of the Searcher headquarters,- which if you asked me looked more like a freaking _castle_- and the group around me seemed to be in high spirits, talking happily with each other as they walked. I kept my distance, trailing behind them at a leisurely pace. I couldn't help but notice how elated Dante seemed to be as he caught up with his old teammates.

I felt a sudden pang of bitter loneliness.

I kept my eyes on my boots and my hands stuffed deep in my jacket pockets, making sure my face was a mask of boredom even when nagging emotions stirred within me.

We walked only a little longer until we reached a door at the end of a long twisted hallway. The room we entered was stark white and clean of everything except for two long leather couches. As we all gathered into the room and took seats I was irritated to see Dante sitting beside Adne. Less than a inch separating the two. He caught my gaze and smiled, patting the empty seat on the other side of him for me to sit.

I tossed my hair and sat beside Conner.

At Dante's questioning frown I gave him a blasé shrug. "We're all friends here." I purred, placing my finger tips on Conner's forearm and giving him what I hoped was a seductive smile. "Isn't that right?"

Conner grinned and draped an arm across my shoulders. "That is most certainly right." he said, and with a quick glance at Ethan, wiggled his eyebrows. Dante eyed Conner's arm, his frown deepening, but after a short minute shrugged off my odd exchange and dove back into his conversation with Adne.

I clenched my jaw and dropped my gaze from the two, wondering with irritation why exactly I was so angry with my beta.

"So what's your name, she-wolf?" Conner asked, toying indolently with a lock of my hair.

"Koda." I said, resisting the urge to bite his fingers off.

"What the heck kind of name is "Koda"?" Adne asked with a good-natured laugh.

"I don't know, What the heck kind of name is "Adne"?"

"Touché." She said, a little taken aback by the harshness in my voice.

"Okay then." Ethan said, slinging his crossbow over his shoulder, eyes flickering between me and Adne as he turned to leave. "I'm going to get Monroe so we can get down to business."

Adne's nose wrinkled in disgust. "If he's coming, then I'm out." she said, standing up and stretching out her limbs. "Want to come Dante? I can show you the vast corn fields of Iowa." she grinned.

He laughed but shook his head. "Sorry, but I should really be here."

"No."

All eyes turned to me. "No, you should go." I said. Mustering up a tight lipped smile. "Go catch up with Andy."

"Adne." she corrected.

"Whatever," I shrugged. "You should still go." I settled myself deeper into the couch cushions, ignoring the confused emotions within me. "Besides I'm sure Angus here is excited to show you her corn field. Grab me a corn husk or something." I smirked. "Just don't get lost in there, I hear it's worse than a labyrinth."

"_Adne_." She corrected with annoyance.

Dante brushed his pale hair away from his face and eyed me cautiously. "Are you sure you don't want me here? Because it'd be best if I stayed. Just in case things go bad-"

"I _want _you to _leave_." I snarled.

Dante's ember eyes flashed with hurt… and then anger. He stood up with a growl and grabbed Adne's hand, leading her out the door while cursing under his breath. I caught the tail end of his sentence as he stormed away. "… _ever since we got here… just so damn __moody_…"

I huffed. "Over protective mutt."

Conner raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Mind your own business."

"Ouch." He said, feigning hurt. "And I thought we were getting along so well, you and me."

I rolled my eyes and gave him a light shove, hoping to put a little more distance between us, but he caught my wrist and pulled me close as if to tell me a secret. I growled and flashed my fangs in warning but he just smiled unconcerned and asked, "Why so jealous, she-wolf?"

I blanked at his words, my growl fading away. "Jealous?"

He released my wrist and laughed in a way that echoed off the walls around us. "Yes. Of Dante and Adne."

"I am _not _jealous."

"Could have fooled me." He smirked. "I would ask if you wanted to talk about it but seeing as I'm not a shrink for controlling she-wolves." he shrugged. "Besides you don't really seem like the open and fuzzy type." He rethought his last quip. "Well maybe fuzzy."

"Are all you Searchers this _annoying_?" I grunted, idly wondering if I actually was jealous…. _Nahh_.

"Nope, just me. Some would even say its part of my charm."

"Charm would imply being remotely attractive." I jeered. "Which you are not."

Conner scratched his unshaven jaw trying his best to hold back a grin. "Are all you Guardians this _irritable_?"

"Yes."

"Well that explains a lot." He shifted in his seat and turned a razor sharp dagger over in his hands. His calloused fingers testing the tip.

I eyed the blade warily. "What do you mean?"

"Its just that I've come to learn that it really doesn't take very much to piss your kind off." He said, gesturing with the knife as he spoke. "For instance just the other month I was in a hunting party with the others when out of no where we were jumped by a lone Guardian. Stupid wolf thought he could take all us on by himself. Reckless if you ask me. " He made a thrusting motion with the dagger. "Gutted him before he could get two steps."

In the blink of an eye I was straddling Conner and pressing his blade to his jugular. My snarl was ear piercing in the empty room. "Don't you dare speak about your kills around me." I shot. The hand holding the dagger was steady despite the fact that my whole body was shaking with rage. My blood felt hot beneath my skin. "Unless you'd like me to share my own hunting stories with you. Let you live the last moments of your friends and family. Or maybe just tell you how it tasted when I ripped their throats out with my teeth." I whispered menacingly in his ear. "Your choice, Searcher."

He held my gaze for a moment, though there was no fear of death in his eyes, just shallow curiosity. He swallowed and winced as the sharp blade dug deeper. "Alright. Fair enough."

I hesitated a moment before shifting off his lap and removing the dagger from his throat.

"You're pretty feisty." He remarked, rubbing his neck.

I snorted in disgust and moved across the room, wanting to be as far away from him as possible. "When are they going to be back." I grumbled, wishing I'd of just discarded the whole plan. I wasn't sure I could make it through this without breaking a few limbs. I took a deep, steadying breath, remembering I was supposed to be on good behavior.

Conner shrugged. "Not sure. But they should be here soon." Stretching his legs out on the couch cushions and making himself comfortable he said, "So when did you and Dante meet?"

"What do you care?"

"Just trying to make conversation." he shrugged.

I sighed. "Fine." I thought a moment and decided to choose my words carefully. "I guess you could say we met right after he was made a Guardian."

Conner's face darkened. "Do you know the bastard that turned him?"

"…Yes."

He sat up suddenly. "So is it true?"

I felt uncomfortable and shifted from foot to foot. "Is what true?"

"Did that wolf Dakota North make him that way?" Cracking his knuckles he said, "Now that's one guy I wouldn't mind slicing my blade through."

"G-guy?" I swallowed. My mouth felt dry as though someone had stuffed a hand full of cotton in it. I cleared my throat and nodded. "Yes… _he _did."

Conner eyed me up and down with leery eyes. "He killed far more of us then we have of your kind." He said solemnly. "I know you don't want me degrading the Guardians, but that is one wolf the world could do without." He chuckled, trying to ease the sudden tension that had pressed the air around us. "Wouldn't mind telling me his whereabouts would ya?"

"Oh. He's closer than you think." I mumbled.

Just then Ethan walked in with another Searcher who I assumed was Monroe. He took one glance at me and ordered Conner out of the chair and for me to sit. Had anyone else tried ordering me around like he had I'd of never conceded, but I was feeling guilty and wasn't in the mood for a fight.

"So what is it you want our help with, Koda?" He asked, getting right down to business.

Despite myself I kind of liked his no nonsense attitude. "I'm part of the new forming Haldis pack. And I've been ordered by our Keeper to… _terminate_," I said with a grimace. "One of my pack mates."

Monroe arched an eyebrow. "And you need our help how exactly?"

I wrung out my hands, suddenly acutely aware of the fact that I was alone in a room of Searchers. I kind of wished I hadn't sent Dante away. "He told me to kill him with this," I pulled out the dagger Logan had given me the day before and handed it to Monroe. "He wants me to make it look like your guys did it." I shrugged. "If I agreed to and succeeded, there's no doubt that they'd send the packs after you on a raid."

Ethan frowned. "I don't understand. Why come to us if your not going to do it anyways? This sounds like an easily solved problem-"

"She agreed." Monroe interrupted. He eyed me and I could have sworn I saw a flicker of anguish in his eyes, but as soon as I noticed, it was gone. I wondered if I'd imagined it. "You know that he'll just find another way to kill your pack mate."

I nodded, amazed at how fast he'd figured it out. "I want you to stage an attack on the pack… Or more precisely on me and Nev while we're running patrol. Of course I don't want you to actually harm us and I'll be sure no one on your side is harmed, but it will ultimately divert the Keepers attention from him." I said. "I may be a new member of this pack but I will do everything within my power to keep each one of them safe." I swore. "Whether from the Keepers or … you."

Monroe was silent for a moment and kept turning the dagger I'd given him over in his hands, eyeing it as though it held all the answers. He finally lifted his gaze to me and then nodded. "Alright we're done here." he got up and tossed the dagger back to me.

I caught the hilt with ease but stumbled to my feet. "What do you mean "We're done here"? does that mean your going to help us?"

Monroe ran a hand through his salt and pepper hair and studied me with that same flicker of anger in his eyes that I had seen before. "Yes. We'll help."

"But what about you? Didn't you want something from us in return?"

"Ethan. Conner. Go get Dante and bring him here. I need to speak with Koda for a moment."

The two searchers frowned in confusion at him but didn't utter a word of protest as they left.

Monroe walked around me slowly as if inspecting a fine piece of art. His gaze burned invisible holes in my skin and I silently bristled. "You're younger then I thought."

"Sorry to say I don't know what you're talking about." I snapped, done with courtesy. His perceiving look was making my hackles raise.

"Oh I think you do, Dakota."

I froze.

He laughed though it held no humor. "Yes. I know exactly who you are."

I stayed quiet. For once I was speechless.

"You're so young yet have murdered groups of us at a time with ease." He chucked me lightly under my chin and I flinched. "Nothing to say?"

"Yes I do." I said, raising my eyes to his.

"Oh and what is that?"

"I killed someone you loved, didn't I?"

This time he was the one to flinch. "Yes. How did you know?"

"Not just anyone looks at me with that kind of anguish in their eyes." I whispered. "Who were they?"

"My wife… Diana."

"I'm… sorry." I said, and I truly was. Not a day went by that I didn't regret the things I've done. The lives I've taken. Guilt ate my insides away and for a moment I was consumed with the emotion, so much so I was sure the feeling would bring me to my knees. "I don't mean to… but that's no excuse." I bowed my head and was startled to see tears drip down my nose and splash on my boots. I couldn't remember the last time I'd cried or the last time I'd felt such sorrow. I'd always kept my walls built up around me, my stone cold façade ready to protect me from truly feeling. But in the face of Monroe those walls crumbled. I gasped at the pain I felt in my heart and acting on a whim, I shove the dagger into Monroe's hands. "Do it." I pleaded. "Avenge the death of your wife… of all of them. I know you want to."

Monroe shook his head sadly. "I wont kill you Dakota. That was never my intention."

"Why not?"

"I understand that you don't mean to hurt anybody, but that because you're a Lyulf its inevitable." he said. "I don't want revenge, I have forgiven you for what you did a long time ago. The only thing I feel for you now is pity." He squeezed my shoulder and I felt more tears trickle down my cheeks. "To be born with such an awful burden, one you never asked for… it is a terrible thing."

"How do you know all this?"

He grimaced. "Once I was obsessed with revenge, I'll admit. I researched everything I could and had many people get information from the inside. It took time but I did eventually gather all the information I needed. When I learned everything there was about you… It was easy to forgive." he paused. "You were only fourteen when you killed my wife."

I scrubbed the wet trails from my face with my palms and sighed, emotionally drained. "I haven't killed anyone in a long time… Dante has helped me control myself." I looked up. "I don't want your pity Monroe, I could have prevented all those deaths if I'd only _tried_. And some I even killed because I _wanted _to."

"You were only a child. And fed the lies of the Keepers at such a young age, with that kind of _power_. They used you as their own secret weapon, Dakota-"

There was a commotion outside the door and a few grunts. A heart wrenching cry and then a shout. _"No! She killed my mom!" _The door suddenly burst inward and Adne crashed in brandishing Ethan's crossbow. With tears running down her face and a angry cry she aimed and let two bolts fly. The first one imbedded itself deep into my left shoulder and the other burned to ash before it could reach the skin above my heart.

The fire consumed me. My skin fizzled and cracked as I instinctively turned into a Lyulf. My vision distorted as flames licked around me, searing my body with a thousand degrees of heat. My ears filling with sounds of my boiling flesh, the crackling and popping of open flames. I was faintly aware of Adne's scream of surprise and felt light movement along my side as the fire disintegrated every bolt she shot my way.

There were more shouts of surprise as the nearby couch caught fire and burned as brightly as I did. I shook my head and bucked trying to stop the roasting of my body. There was a loud growl and I saw the ash brown coloring of Dante as he jumped in front of me snarling and barking to get my attention.

_Dakota calm down! Stop moving, your just making things worse! _Dante's voice was clear inside my head despite the loud sizzling in my ears.

I looked up and realized he was right as the whole room seemed to be ablaze. Fire licked up the walls and turned the ceiling black as night. Smoke swirled in the room as a thick cloud, suffocating those around me.

I stopped moving but could feel a panic seize me. The pain just wouldn't stop.

_Focus on me. Just relax Koda. Everything will be okay if you just relax._

_But it hurts._ I whimpered.

_I know_. Dante's words held a desperate edge. _Just hold on._

I saw his form distort as he changed and shouted something at the coughing Searchers. He changed back and sent me reassuring words. _Just a little longer. Adne's opening a door to the river that cuts through the mountain side in Vail. I want you to go through and just relax. I'll have to stay here and help. Do you understand what I'm saying?_

_Yes._

_Okay good. Now go. _He snarled and turned around leading me to the shimmering portal. Without thinking twice I jumped through the mystical door and landed on the cold forest floor.

Not looking back I ran, my eyes searching for the mountain stream through the waves of heat that rolled off me. I caught sight of the glistening water and slowed to a walk. Ordering my muscles to relax and dispel the burning fire. It took a whole minute of calming breaths and easing of my mind before I felt the heat lift away and replace itself with cold mountain air.

Finally free of the pain, I collapsed into the icy water. I stared up at the starry sky, seeing my breathy puff out in little white clouds. I wasn't sure how long I stayed motionless like that before a voice called my name.

"Dakota?"

I groaned and tried to lift my head but was ultimately to weak, I settled with lolling my head to the sound of my name. I saw a dark figure hurry towards me from the closest tree line. It wasn't until he was crouching beside me that I realized it was Ren.

He took one look at me and swore. Lifting me up from under my arms and pulling me out of the water and onto the pillowy pine needles. He cradled me against his chest and tried rubbing warmth into my limbs. "You're freezing."

"W-what a n-n-nice ch-change." I said, my teeth chattering and my body shivering despite the fact that I was completely numb from lying in the cold stream.

Ren grunted and messaged heat back into my blue fingers, his hands warm and comforting. Had I been able to move I'd of never let Ren help me this way. After all I didn't need him thinking that I was a weakling. But putting my pride aside, I let myself lean into his warmth and slowly felt my body de-frost. Though my muscles ached with the biting cold, I still would have preferred this to being a Lyulf again.

"W-what are you doing h-here?" I sighed, feeling fatigued.

His hands paused a moment before moving to the next hand. "I came here to clear my head."

I snorted. "How'd that work out for ya?"

He smirked and opened his mouth to answer but then his black eyes turned hard and flashed in the moonlight. With clenched teeth he said, "I'm sorry."

I frowned. "Sorry for what?"

"Not believing you." He tugged on my jacket trying to remove it as gently as possible. "I saw the fire." I winced as he slid the clingy leather off my shoulders. "You really were telling the truth."

"Yeah, well. I hate to say "I told you so" but…" I paused in thought. "No actually I love saying "I told you so."" His chest rumbled against my back as he laughed.

Ren wrapped his own dry coat tightly around my shoulders and I gasped at the sudden pain in my left shoulder. "What is it?" He asked, startled.

"My shoulder." I groaned.

Brushing the coat away he grimaced at the sight of the bolt embedded deep in my shoulder. Blood streamed down my arm and clotted on my clothes. Without warning Ren gripped the bolts tail and gave it a big yank. I hollered in agony as it scrapped bone and tore muscle on its way out. More blood gushed from the wound and I felt feint from the blood loss. Ren balled up his fist and pressed it to the wound hard to stop the blood flow, though all it seemed to do was cause more pain. I wreathed and whimpered in his arms, doing my best to push away the black splotches that dotted my vision, threatening me with unconsciousness.

Ren bit into his forearm and pressed his bloody arm to my lips.

"Drink." He ordered.

I didn't protest and with fumbling fingers gripped his arm tightly and drank eagerly. His essence of smoked honey pouring down my throat. I seemed to have only just started when I passed out, falling into a peaceful, heavy darkness.


End file.
